A Bet
by crosseyedbutterfly
Summary: Bets in the office area common occurence, however...how often do they get out of hand? Implied Royai but mainly just a bunch of guys making fools of themselves. Enjoy!


Post Ishbal war, while Roy and his subordinates are still posted at Eastern. This would be very early during that time, because Black Hayate is not yet part of the group. I wrote this just because I can see the bets between the guys getting so far out of hand that it knows no bounds or shame. One shot, there will be no sort of continuation ever.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I would be busy writing more of the series to produce on TV, not posting something for free on Sue me, and you shall maybe get an empty box of tissues and a bottle of travel shampoo. Sad, no?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The bet began as most of theirs did, idle boasting among hormone-crazed military males about their many exploits with members of the opposite sex or other such things that boosted their ego and standing with their fellow men. Their current topic of discussion: blushing.

"I'm telling you, there is no girl that can resist my special blush-inducing technique," Havoc claimed lightly as he leaned back in his chair, his cigarette hanging unlit from his lips as Fuery, Breda and Falman sat stood around his desk. Lieutenant Hawkeye had taken a late lunch for once and the Lt. Colonel was at another meeting, so there was no one to watch them and make sure the work was done. "Really, all it takes is careful planning and the right set up. Every woman has her weak spot, if you find it the rest is a walk in the park."

"Ah, but can you do it without getting slapped," Falman added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Seems like any guy could make a lady blush, but if he can get away without so much as a glare, now that takes talent."

"Especially from the military ladies," Breda added, scratching the back of his head with a roll of his eyes. "They aren't afraid to let you know you've overstepped your bounds."

"Doesn't matter if they're military or not, I bet I could make any woman with the right amount of thought and preparation blush without any negative repercussions." His smile widened as he added, "Positive repercussions are of course heavily encouraged…"

"Any woman?"

Everyone flew into a salute, Havoc almost falling out of his chair in his scramble to rise to his feet at the sight of their commanding officer leaning casually against the doorframe, a wicked glint in his eyes. Waving them at ease, they settled back down in their former positions as he joined them, studying Havoc intently.

"I asked you a question, Lieutenant," he added when they remained quiet. "Any woman?"

"As long as I get to her before you, yes," his second lieutenant added quickly. "Your exotic looks plus the fame of being the Flame Alchemist is something I can't beat as much as I hate to admit it."

"Really? Even Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

The office went silent as Havoc turned white, his cigarette dropping from nerveless lips.

"You did say _any_ woman," the cocky alchemist reminded him as he leaned forward slightly. "What's wrong, Havoc, get cold feet?"

The man straightened himself, though he was still pale as he attempted to shrug lightly. "Feh, i-it's not like you could make her blush, sir."

Mustang's smile suddenly turned sly. "How much are you willing to put on that?"

Fuery, Falman and Breda all stood stock still as Havoc's jaw hit the floor.

"Sir?!"

"Name of the game is who can make Hawkeye blush first without suffering any 'negative repercussions' as you put it earlier," the Lt. Colonel replied, leaning over the desk challengingly. "It starts today and it ends in exactly one week. Any longer than that and she'll probably figure it out and kill us both. Someone from this room has to see it to verify it, and if you get so much as a dirty look, it doesn't count. So, Havoc, what are the stakes?"

The Second Lieutenant shook himself out of his stupor to give his commanding officer a cold look. "This isn't funny anymore, sir."

"What? Afraid you'll lose?" Roy sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he straightened once more. "Oh well…I guess you're just not manly enough…"

"Hey! I'm plenty manly enough!" his subordinate cried angrily, jabbing a finger at him threateningly. "You're on! Stakes are whoever wins picks up the tab for everybody wherever we go for a week. Deal?"

His commander shook his hand firmly. "Deal."

Bread shook his head as Fuery just walked back to his desk and washed his hands of the matter, Falman looking at the pair like they'd lost their minds.

"Are you crazy?!" the Warrant Officer cried as their Lt. Colonel sauntered back to his desk. "She'll kill you…!"

"Who will kill them?"

Falman clamped his mouth shut as Hawkeye entered the room, more papers in hand then when she'd left with a mug of what was likely coffee. Breda just hurried out the door muttering something about an errand as Fuery bent industriously over his desk, Havoc still a bit pale as their commanding officer smiled at her pleasantly from his desk.

"Havoc told one of the girls he was flirting with I was married so she wouldn't refuse his offer for a date," he explained with a light shrug. "Falman seems to think she'll be less than amused when she finds out the truth. How was lunch?"

"Relaxing," she replied simply, taking a seat at her desk and sorting through the papers there. "Please get back to work, sir, or we'll both be putting in overtime tonight. The exports report has to be finished and filed by tonight and you have several requisitions to sign that will be late if they're not in the mail by morning."

"I know, I know…"

The office fell into a quiet rhythm of shuffled papers and scratching pens, punctuated only by the Second Lieutenant's occasional 'forceful' reminders to keep the men on task and Havoc's two attempts to get a jump on the game.

The first came in the form of him leaning over her desk to ask a question, pausing when she was close to sniff lightly. "Ah…are you wearing something, Lieutenant?"

"Excuse me?" She raised her brows in surprise for a heartbeat, but her neutral mask was quickly back in place as she looked up at him.

"You just smell nice," he replied with a cheesy grin, getting only the barest hints of a smile as his fellow officer shook her head slightly.

"Save it for one of your girls," she replied not unkindly as she went back to her work. "Though I am flattered, thank you. This goes to the Lt. General Gruman, take it to him immediately."

"Alright."

He glanced at the Lt. Colonel who'd watched the proceedings with a smirk, giving a shrug of his own before he proceeded out the door. Riza looked up, glancing at the alchemist who had gone back to his paperwork and then at the closed door as if sensing something had passed between the two men while her attention was elsewhere. Hoping whatever it was wouldn't interfere with the completion of the paperwork; she went back to her job and dismissed it from her mind.

The second time didn't come until much later in the day, Falman having already excused himself for the evening and Breda and Fuery idly throwing around the idea of going to a bar for the evening as Havoc handed over the few papers he needed Lieutenant Hawkeye to sign as well.

"Almost finished for tonight?" he asked as she looped her name along the required line, eyeing the stacks she had neatly lined along the edge of her desk in an organizational pattern only she could fathom.

"Yes, actually, most of just this needs to be dropped off at various departments after I finish a few odds and ends," she replied absently, handing the papers back to him as she put another in its place on her desk.

"Want some help?" She looked up at him much like he had suddenly grown two heads, him immediately putting his hands up innocently. "I don't have a date tonight," he blurted out quickly. "And you cover for us so much, though it'd just be nice to offer."

"Oh, well…thank you." She quickly handed over the stacks with directions as to where they were to go before turning back to the paper she was reading. He was back by the time she finished, and as she was tidying up her desk he paused and leaned against the edge casually.

"Mind if I walk you home tonight?" he asked lightly, flashing another cheesy grin when she glanced up.

"Why?" she asked as she put on her overcoat, a light rain beating against the glass windows.

"Like I said, no date and I don't have the money for the bar," he replied, pointing towards Breda and Falman who were lingering inconspicuously by the door. The Lt. Colonel was still at his desk, as he had a meeting with the Lt. General Gruman in a few minutes. "Besides, it's raining, I have an umbrella and pretty girls should never walk alone."

She rolled her eyes, checking to be sure she had her guns and keys in place. "Havoc…"

"What can I say, it's the big brother in me," he replied with a chuckle, accepting his defeat for the night. He had six more days, though, that ought to be plenty of time to find her weak spot. And even if he didn't, knowing their commander would probably have the same lack of response meant he was probably in for a draw rather than a loss. That was something he was more than ok with. "So, may I?"

She smiled ever so slightly. "I suppose, but only because you have the umbrella. Do you need anything else tonight, sir?"

"No, go home and get some rest," Roy said from his desk, standing slowly as the clock chimed the sixth hour. "Though, might I say you've done a fine job as of late, Lieutenant, and I'm quite proud to have you in my command."

She paused, blinking a few times before replying slowly. "Thank you. It's a pleasure, sir."

He watched her for a moment with his usual smile before seeing Havoc's smirk behind her and giving him a short glare. She, of course, then turned around to see what he was looking at but Havoc was already putting on his coat and pulling out the umbrella.

"Good night, sir," he said with a mock salute, holding the door for her as she bid their commander goodnight as well and exited the room. Breda and Falman took that as their cue to leave as well and quickly slipped away.

The Lt. Colonel frowned, straightening his uniform before he went to play chess with the elderly general. He had been so certain a complement on her performance rather than her appearance would be the way to go, perhaps it needed to be something specific like her shooting or her skills with paperwork. The shooting she might not appreciate if given in the wrong light, she didn't exactly like being reminded of how easy it was for her to take a life, but encouraging the paperwork wouldn't be within character for him. He hated paperwork, everyone knew that, and him insinuating otherwise would be an immediate red flag for his subordinate. How was it she could know him so well without having had an exchange of equivalent information in return?

He put it from his mind as he entered the General's office, the older gentleman immediately pulling out the chess set and placing it on the table. He'd always have later to come up with the answer he needed, six days of later should it become necessary. Havoc's tricks weren't something that worried him, he'd always outclass his subordinate at every turn, and right now he had a chess game to win.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Second Lieutenant Hawkeye arrived the next morning to find the office empty as usual. She passed out the stacks of paper that everyone would work through that day before taking a seat at her desk and beginning her own work. Fuery came in next, then Breda and Havoc, Falman following close behind as they fell into the usual morning quiet. The boys generally wouldn't get restless until mid-morning so she could afford to ignore them until then.

Fifteen minutes after they were supposed to be there Lt. Colonel Mustang waltzed in as usual, looking rather tired but also upbeat as he carried as basket over one arm. From it he plucked a small box and placed it on Fuery's desk, moving on to do the same with Breda, Falman and Havoc before he hopped over to Riza's side of the room and dropped a package in front of her as well.

"The General reminded me I should be thankful for such loyal subordinates," he explained as he smiled at them all brightly, spreading his hands magnanimously before him. "So, here it is: a token of my appreciation." Moving to Hawkeye's desk, he ignored the guys as they exclaimed over the small carton of cigarettes and bottles of their favorite liquor while she unwrapped her package to reveal a miniature gun-cleaning kit. Specifically travel sized, it was the sort of thing he had heard her mention needing to herself for their two or three day trips when the full kit was just too big to tote along with only her handguns to take care of.

"Something I thought you would appreciate and use," he explained when she looked up, meeting her gaze warmly. "Your guns are as important to you as my gloves are to me, and I respect that. Especially since they are what you guard my back with."

"Thank you very much sir," she replied with a smile and the faintest tinge of pink on her cheeks. He immediately jumped on it, getting the attention of the other guys as he came closer to the goal of attaining the victory over Havoc.

"I'm very lucky to have the best shot in the military as my guard," he added, looking away as if remembering something from the past. "You've never failed me, Hawkeye, and I know you never will."

Havoc leapt from his seat the moment he realized he was about to loose the bet, latching onto the Lt. Colonel's leg as he thanked him comically and profusely for the carton of cigarettes. "Oh, sir, thank you sir! It's my favorite kind, too! I'll follow you all the way to the top, sir, with cigarettes and mini-skirts all the way!"

The moment was destroyed and Hawkeye's beginnings of a blush quickly faded into nothing as Roy Mustang watched his well-worked plan fall into ruin with the mere mention of his plan to put the women of the military in small bands of fabric to show most of their legs. Something Hawkeye notoriously opposed. Shoving Havoc aside, he gave the man a glare that promised him much, much pain later on as he moved to his desk to begin the day's work. Everyone else thanked him quietly for his gifts and he waved them aside, remaining unusually focused for once as he hurried through the work.

Havoc, though, spent half the time staring at the same page for several minutes before Riza or Roy would snap him out of it with a word or two as he tried to think of a plan of his own. Really, he wasn't sure he could top what the Colonel had done for today and Riza might already be getting suspicious after the day before.

Lunch time came, and he offered to bring her something back when she stayed at her desk as the rest of them filed out. She took him up on it for once, a rare occurrence, and he quickly went to her favorite sandwich place outside of Headquarters and purchased her usual meal there. When she raised her brows in puzzlement later, he shrugged and said he'd had a craving for their ham and cheese special and she could consider it a treat for his favorite sister.

Roy seemed amused when he heard Havoc say that, and had asked the man out in the hall (after threatening to thrash him for ruining his earlier plan that he'd spent so much money on) if he was sabotaging his chances already.

Havoc had just smiled and shrugged, immediately putting the Lt. Colonel at ill ease as he wondered just what exactly his subordinate had in mind. He tried for awhile to dissect what might be going on in the other man's head, but the fact is he was unable to fathom just what the other man might have planned.

Both men seemed to call a 'cease-fire' for the rest of the day, to keep the ever vigilant sharp shooter from figuring them out. Once again Havoc offered to walk Riza home, citing the rain and his umbrella with her lack of one plus his night once more being date free as his reasons and playing up on the big-brother theme all the more. Roy watched them go before leaving for a date of his own with a girl Havoc had accidentally introduced him to the week before (incidentally, Havoc had also been fishing for a date and nearly succeeding before the accidental introduction occurred).

Hawkeye arrived the next morning, which all the men were terming as 'Day 3' in their heads, to find nothing out of place and the day beginning as usual. Everyone trickled in, the Lt. Colonel late as usual and completely unrepentant. Hours went by; it seemed the momentary truce was carrying on for some reason. Yet, when a bet is made and a man's honor is at stake any chance that might present itself will be leapt upon immediately.

That chance came in the form of their lunch hour, which was spent together in the office for once over a feast of catered food the good General Gruman had supplied in honor of his 70th birthday for the entire Eastern Headquarters. Sharing the platters that sat on the low table in the middle, they lounged on the couches and chatted amiably as drinks in plastic cups were passed around. It was a casual affair, so the jackets had been removed and tossed over desks and the backs of chairs, putting them all on equal footing.

"Our General's a good guy," observed Fuery as he munched his way through a cold-cut sandwich and a small pile of miniature sausages. "Not all the higher-ups share their good fortune with the rest of us once in awhile."

"I hear the Furer throws a ball at Central for his birthday and to celebrate the New Year," Breda threw in as he washed down the breaded nuggets of chicken with a beer from the twelve pack that had arrived with the food. "Can you imagine that? A banquet before it, then they supposedly rent out this huge hall, with a live band…"

"It's a good thing we're not there, or Havoc would never find a date," cut in Roy with a teasing smile. "After they saw him dance the first time, that is."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a very good dancer," Havoc replied hotly, getting up to retrieve another pack of cigarettes and sticking one unlit in his mouth. "I went to the New Year's ball at Central right before we were assigned here and the ladies who danced with me were the envy of the ball."

The Lt. Colonel paused, brows knitting as he glanced down. "I remember that, actually, but I can't recall…"

"You were at the hospital, sir," Riza interjected quickly, more focused on her meal than the conversation at hand. "With Maes."

"Ah, right, he was so nervous taking Gracia out that he sliced his palm open with one of his knives, completely ruined his tux with blood and had to have stitches put in," he replied with a smile. "You should thank Maes next time you see him, Havoc, or you would've spent the evening with my leftovers once again."

"You don't know that, I might even be a better dancer than you," Havoc snorted with a shrug. "You can't be the best at everything, sir."

"You're better at being a lecher," Roy conceded lightly. "And you're much better at getting slapped by women than I am."

"Hey!"

"You know, we could prove right here and now who's the better dancer," Falman cut in quickly, before the argument could escalate any further. "Hawkeye knows how to dance, and if she's not impartial I don't know who is."

Riza looked up in surprise, barely given time to utter "What?!" before Roy proclaimed that it was an excellent idea and pulling her from the couch into his arms. Fuery turned on the radio, quickly finding a classical station and turning it up as the Lt. Colonel took a moment to find the beat before twirling Riza into the empty space between his desk and the couch in an elegant waltz. She, of course, protested only for a moment (though her feet never missed a beat) until he gave the 'stop, or I'll order you' look. It had been awhile since she had danced at all, but the steps came back quicker than she thought, and after a few moments they were gliding along as well as one could in military boots along the hardwood floor. Roy was a good lead, for the most part, but his touch was almost so light that she was occasionally momentarily at a loss as to what he wanted her to do.

Havoc cut in the moment he found the chance, smirking triumphantly when he did so without messing up in the least and forgetting for the moment that Riza could kill him in the time it took him to blink with the handgun at her back as he whirled her gracefully across the floor. He led very well, too, but Riza noticed he was a little too firm a few times and she occasionally wondered if he thought girls liked being gripped that hard. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but if she didn't know that he was scared to hell of her she might question his motives in how closely she was held to his chest.

The song changed and Riza changed hands, Roy going at it again to have Havoc cut back in moments later and then have the tables turned again in a stellar move on the Lt. Colonel's part. Back and forth, Riza was beginning to get a little annoyed and was about to insist that it was time to end when she found herself with a new partner entirely. Her grandfather's warm smile brought a light blush to her cheeks, and she smiled back as she finished the song with him.

"You should have told me you were having a dance," he said as soon as the music ended, Fuery wisely switching off the radio. "I would have come sooner, and perhaps provided a few more female companions so that more of you could have participated."

"We'll be sure to inform you next time, General," the Lt. Colonel replied with a somewhat guilty smile. "It was a sort of a contest; Second Lieutenant Havoc seemed to believe he was a dancer of incredible repute."

"And what is your verdict dear?" the General asked his granddaughter as she accepted a cup of water from Breda, a little winded from not being allowed to take a break for several songs straight.

"You are by far the better of the three, sir," she replied, taking an almost impish delight at the disgruntled looks of her fellow officers as the three who had not participated hid amused smirks. "The Lt. Colonel is not firm enough, and the Second Lieutenant Havoc is too firm. Perhaps they should be asking you for advice rather than arguing over their own prowess as it is not that impressive to begin with."

"An honest answer from an honest woman," the General replied with a laugh. "I just came to check that you were coming tonight."

"I am," she replied simply with a nod. "I will be there directly after work."

"Good."

"Really, though, who's the better of us two?" pressed Havoc as the General made his leave, following Riza as she walked back to her desk and began to sort through the papers there.

"I already told you my answer, stop fishing for more," she ordered quietly, giving him a look that brooked no argument. "It was foolish to begin with; your silly posturing to prove yourself manlier than the others is juvenile at best." Wisely, the matter was dropped and she was left alone for the rest of the day.

Day Four passed fairly uneventfully, other than Roy thanking her for putting up with their silly shenanigans the day before and complimenting her on her dancing despite the spur of the moment situation. Of course, he might have won right there as she had almost reached a pink tinge to her cheeks except he then tried to get her to admit that he was a better dancer than Havoc and brought forth the ire from the day before.

Day Five brought nothing at all it was the weekend, and Riza had plans with her Grandfather for his birthday that kept her from seeing her office companions. Of course, this meant the guys cooked up an outing for Day Six in a way that seemed slightly suspicious as they rarely spent time together outside of work like that but Riza went anyways if only to keep them out of trouble.

They met in the park around lunchtime, enjoying a small picnic Riza agreed to bring under a huge shade tree as they watched families and groups of people go by. Roy and Havoc, of course, tried to subtly compliment her cooking without going overboard and probably only got away with it because it was quite good and the other guys were quite effusive in their thanks as well. She did come close to blushing once when Havoc teased she'd make a great wife to some lucky guy someday, but the moment was spoiled when Falman asked unknowingly if her mother had taught her how to cook so well. For a moment there was silence, and then she simply replied that she had a lot of practice that was all and left it at that. The moment went by unquestioned, and soon they were back to joking and talking comfortably with each other.

Of course, with neither guy having reached his goal it couldn't end there. Into the downtown areas they went, seeing some of the sites of the town they lived in but had never actually visited personally. A few monuments and a couple hours later, neither officer was any closer to his goal than he had been when the bet first started. Evening came, and with it the darkening sky.

Riza almost managed to excuse herself for the day, but they cajoled her into at least having dinner with them before they moved on to the bar. Roy chose a place he knew served her favorite kind of meat dish, and Havoc offered to pick up the tab so she went along as they took their seats at a round table with low lighting and waited for their server to appear.

It was a man, just around their age, with long brown hair tied back in a low tail and dressed in the restaurant's dark blue shirt and black pants uniform. The color gave his green eyes a blue cast, and as he politely took their orders he managed to catch Riza's eye appreciatively with a soft smile. He was pleasant enough, and certainly easy on the eyes. She smiled back slightly, missing the looks Havoc and Roy (sitting on either side of her, of course) shot over her head. Fuery, Breda and Falman were hard pressed the rest of the meal to keep their growing amusement hidden as the waiter continued to serve them with unfailing politeness and still somehow manage to catch Riza's eye every time he came around. When they were leaving he managed to catch her for a moment, whispering something in her ear that the others couldn't hear. She blushed, lightly, and smiled before replying just as softly with a slight shake of her head. Whatever she said, he seemed disappointed but still waved them out with a smile before returning to his duties.

Seeing another male so easily accomplish what they had been trying to do for the last couple of days was perhaps the most disheartening thing both Havoc and Roy had ever seen. Parting ways, everything seemed hopeless and that things would simply end in a draw.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Havoc, however, came to work the next day with a kind of seriousness to him that he was going to do something come hell or high water. That was born of checking his bank account and finding that he truly couldn't afford to buy anything at all until his next check in a week's time. A week of having Roy pick up his tab would put things back to right in his world because there was no way he was going a week without a drink and no one else would willingly pick up the bill for him.

His commanding officer gave him an odd look when he came him, but Havoc ignored him and went on puffing his cigarette and doing his paperwork, waiting until lunch came to pull out the big guns. Sauntering over to Riza, who had brought lunch with her and was eating it at her desk as it was once again raining and she disliked eating in the cafeteria, he turned a chair around backwards and sat on it facing her just to the left of her chair.

"I have a question for you," he announced as she glanced up at him questioningly, finishing her bite of chicken salad on rye before setting it aside and waiting patiently for him to continue. "We've known each other a long time," he started carefully, toying with his lighter in his right hand. "And ever since you clearly set the 'off-limits' boundary the first day we met during the war, we've had kind of a 'brother-sister' thing going, especially while sharing that tent. So, as your big brother, I gotta know…why didn't you accept that guy's offer last night?"

Whatever Riza had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been that, and she stared at him a moment in utter shock before attempting to formulate a response. "H-havoc, I don't…"

"Wait," he replied, waving his hands quickly. "Let me explain, because it is rather out of the blue. Here's why I find it confusing. Fact: you are attractive and young and single. And don't give me that look, Hawkeye, we both know if you didn't have the reputation you do with those guns of yours half the guys in this building would still be trying to get in your pants because of your pretty face. If they knew you were a helluva dancer too, some of them would probably still be trying anyways."

"Havoc, just because I'm not seeing anyone doesn't mean that I should be," she cut in quickly, barely controlling the faint flush that threatened to flood her face. "My job is my priority, you know that."

"Just because it's your priority doesn't mean it should consume your life, it's not healthy," he replied flatly, rolling his eyes. "When was the last time you went out with someone?"

She smirked faintly. "Last night, with all of you."

He frowned. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"I know," she admitted. "I do go out, Jean; sometimes the other girls down the hall will invite me to go out with them on the weekends."

"But you haven't been on a date in years, and that can't be good for you," he argued quickly. "That guy last night, he obviously found you attractive, and unless I'm blind you thought he was pretty nice to look at too. He wasn't too forward, he probably only asked if he could see you some time, and he totally checked your hand for a ring before he asked, so why did you say no?"

She looked down at her hands, smoothing the seam of her pants on her crossed legs as she did. "Your concern is touching, Jean; I appreciate you trying to look out for me. But I'm not in the mood to go out right now on dates no matter how attractive or nice the man may be; I have other things that are more important to me."

Havoc wanted to jump for joy as the faint flush became a full blush, but he managed to keep it to a triumphant smile as he glanced back to find all the other occupants of the office watching with varying degrees of shock and awe. The Lt. Colonel, looking less than amused, rose from his desk and silently stalked out the door, come very close to slamming it behind himself. That seemed to snap Riza back into focus, and as she resumed her usual look and glanced at the door in puzzlement at Roy's behavior Havoc got to his feet and set the chair back in its place, clapping his hands loudly.

"Well, it's decided," he announced loudly, bringing the attention back to himself. "If Hawkeye's not gonna date, we're just gonna have to take the burden upon ourselves to take her out and make sure she remembers how a date's supposed to go."

Riza's eyes widened as the other three men perked up immediately. "Havoc, no, you don't…"

"Nonsense, you'll probably be doing Fuery a favor. Maybe if he takes you out a few times he'll work up the nerve to ask out that girl down the hall who answers the phone during the day," he cut in lightly, lounging back in his seat with a grin as the said officer flushed and sunk in his chair. "Which will do me a favor because then I don't have to listen to him whine all the time about it. Besides, your our girl and it's our job to take care of you whether you like it or not."

"I wouldn't mind taking you out as friends," offered Falman with a smile. "Might get my sister off my back to hurry up and get married if she thought I had a date every once in awhile."

"And at least we know we'd have a good time," added Breda, rolling his eyes. "Half the girls around town seem to think the only thing military guys are interested in is booze and sex, so the moment they know you've got a uniform half the time they won't even talk to you anymore."

"That, and I really could use some work with knowing how to talk to a girl," admitted Fuery quietly. "Maybe you could teach me how to dance? Girls like to go dance, right?"

The lieutenant looked at them for a moment before breaking out into a soft laugh, shaking her head before replying, "Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go out as friends if you're that desperate for a date. Although if any of you try and abuse that to make another girl jealous or inflate your already large egos I swear…" She reached for her gun in a familiar manner, all four immediately stammering out their compliance and understanding. "Good. I look forward to seeing what you come up with; now let me finish my lunch."

Havoc just smiled before he got to his feet again and strolled out the door, finding a very pissed Lt. Colonel pacing the corridor outside.

"Don't say it," the alchemist warned quietly. "Just don't even say it. I'm not even sure that should count, technically you weren't what caused her to blush…"

"Just because she wasn't blushing because of my charm doesn't mean me bringing to mind the charm of another doesn't count," Havoc replied smartly. "So, where are we going to dinner tonight, oh friend of mine? Choose carefully, because that wallet of yours is shelling out dinner for the next week."

Roy glared at him, and Jean had a feeling that if looks could kill he'd be six feet under for sure. Thankfully, they couldn't. "If it weren't illegal, you would be a pile of ash right now."

Havoc chuckled with a shrug. "I know, sir, I know."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, that's been an interesting adventure. Please review, I love to hear from you guys as always, and it lets me know how close or far I am from getting the characters right. See ya next time!

CB

'_Blessed are they who can laugh at themselves, for they shall never cease to be amused.'_

_-Anonymous_


End file.
